memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet uniform (alternate)
Other versions of the Starfleet uniform in various alternate timelines and parallel universes. Parallel universes Uniforms from other universes. :See: Starfleet uniform (mirror) Quantum incursions (2370) Wesley Crusher in 2370]] One of the parallel universes experienced by Worf during his quantum incursion had a variant of the 2366 Starfleet uniform. Along with the use of pips on the collar to denote rank, this version used gold bars behind a silver Starfleet delta as well. ( ) Alternate timelines Uniform changes resulting from a temporal event. :See: Starfleet uniform (alternate reality) Earth destruction timeline (2153-2165) Malcolm Reed in 2165]] In an alternate timeline where Jonathan Archer was infected with interspatial parasites, Starfleet continued the use of their 2151 uniforms up until 2165. They did not adopt the addition of personnel names and Starfleet membership patches unto the uniform by 2161 as they did in the regular timeline. ( ) Federation-Klingon War timeline (2344-2366) In the alternate timeline created by the disappearance of the in 2344 and the subsequent outbreak of the Second Federation-Klingon War, the Starfleet uniforms were similar to the ones worn in 2366 in the prime timeline. However, they had enclosed collars and black cuffs. Phasers were worn at all times in silver belts with an offset buckle, in the shape of a gold Starfleet insignia; enlisted crewmembers had one resembling a Sam Browne belt. ( ) }} File:Uniform collar, war timeline.jpg|Raised uniform collar File:Command belt, war timeline.jpg|Command officer's belt File:Enlisted belt, war timeline.jpg|Enlisted crew's belt Subspace inversion timeline (2372 - early 25th century) In a timeline where Benjamin Sisko was killed on the during a subspace inversion of the wormhole, and the Dominion War apparently never happened, Starfleet never adopted the 2370s uniform. This timeline did adopt the 2390s uniform though. ( ) Future timelines Uniforms from the future. Slipstream crash timeline (2375-2390) in 2390]] In a 2390 where the was destroyed, the uniforms had not yet changed from the 2370s version, although they did accept a new combadge. ( ) Starfleet uniform (2390s-2420s) :All future timelines show this uniform to be in service in the mid to late 2390s, with the combadge coming into service in by least 2390. Duty uniform The duty uniform consisted of a division color double-breasted jacket with, like the uniform in the 2230s, black piping running across the yoke, and black pants. Rank was displayed in a series of pips on the upper right breast pocket, just above the piping. ( ; ; ) File:Beverly Picard.jpg| Beverly Picard in the "anti-time future" File:Gaines.jpg|Lieutenant Gaines in the "anti-time future" File:Jadzia Dax, 2422.jpg|Commander Jadzia Dax in 2422 Cadet uniform Cadets wore uniforms similar to the duty uniform but instead of a division color, the jackets were gray, lacking any apparent rank insignia to indicate their class. ( ) Admiral's uniform The uniforms worn by flag officers were similar to the standard uniform with the exception of gold trim running down the edge of the jacket over the right breast and on the cuffs, though the 2369 version was still in use in the "anti-time future". ( ; ) 29th century The uniforms worn by Starfleet personnel during the 29th century reflected the template of previous generations, but displayed advances in style and a shift in division color-coding. Standard duty uniform Adopted sometime during the 29th century, the standard duty uniform worn aboard such Starfleet starships and timeships as the appeared very similar to those in service during the 24th century. Consisting of a single-piece black jumpsuit, the duty uniform featured a high, mandarin collar displaying rank insignia with a Starfleet insignia/communicator badge worn on the left breast. The uniform was distinguished by a prominent swath of division color extending diagonally from the left side of the collar down the right sleeve. This swath consisted of a quilted or patterned material and, as in the past, was coded in at least three division colors denoting department of service: * Blue – Command division * Brown-Orange – Operations division * Grey – Sciences division The yoke of the uniform featured a small strip of division color extending from the right side and coming to a point on the left shoulder. The right side featured an identical strip in black. The collar of all three divisions was trimmed in white. ( ) File:Command division uniform 29th century.jpg| Braxton wearing a command division uniform File:Operations division uniform 29th century.jpg|A Relativity crewman wearing an operations division uniform File:Sciences division uniform 29th century.jpg|Lieutenant Ducane wearing a sciences division uniform Braxton-aeon.jpg|Alternative uniform style. . It made its first appearance during the episode "Future's End" though differed slightly from its more prominent appearances in "Relativity". The uniform worn by Braxton in "Future's End" featured a slightly different collar (dipping to the left) and was brighter-blue. The jumpsuit portion may have also been red or burgundy in color, though the black may have been affected by the interior lighting of the Aeon. Division colors are inferred from on screen evidence, not from dialogue.}} Examples of rank insignia Appendices Background information The Starfleet uniforms worn during were designed by William Ware Theiss, who returned to design the uniforms (which were further adapted into future versions on DS9, VOY, and the TNG-era films by Robert Blackman). External links * * * * de:Sternenflottenuniform (Alternativen) ru:Униформа в иных реальностях Starfleet uniform 13